


Like Coming Home

by scandalsavage



Series: DC Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jason Todd, Oral Sex, but they were a thing before Jason died so..., ugh I hate this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: DC Kink Meme fill:Young Justice S3 Dick/Jason omegaverseAlpha!Dick Grayson is stuck on a mission and somehow has to help the mysterious Red-Hooded omega through his heat. But they have to stay quiet in order to not wake the pup Damian sleeping right next to them. Preferably there's an identity reveal in there where Dick finds out the omega is Jason Todd under the mask.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730683
Comments: 20
Kudos: 784





	Like Coming Home

Dick pulls the curtain away from the window half an inch, taking a final sweep of the street below. Nothing. Everything is quiet. 

For now.

He glances back to the League of Shadows assassin. Dressed all in red, separating him from the rank and file, Dick knows the boy has earned whatever high regard Ra’s has for him. Dick just watched him fight his way out of an enemy stronghold one handed with a sleeping infant in the other arm. 

Bruce, after being contacted by Ra’s and Talia who had to come clean about the child’s—Bruce’s child’s—existence, had sent Dick to rescue the little guy from his kidnappers. Only to find Ra’s’ agent already slicing his way back through the facility, pup firmly in hand. 

Too bad the bastards blew up the pier that had Dick’s and probably the assassin’s boat docked. 

Now they have to hunker down until Dick can figure out how to get them off the island. 

When he turns back to the room, Red has the baby tucked comfortably in a sheet he stuffed into the open drawer of the side table between the bed and the wall like a makeshift bassinet. It’s the first time the infant has left the other boy’s arms.

The assassin has been extremely careful with the pup. Almost… delicate. 

It’s… sweet. 

But when Dick moves closer, taking a step down the little pathway between the wall and the bed to get a better look at Bruce’s biological kid (because it’s still really fucking weird to think of Bruce having a kid, even though it shouldn’t be) the boy, still standing in front of the drawer, growls at him from behind the mask that covers everything below the brow.

Dick freezes. 

He doesn’t know how he missed it before. Maybe because they were fighting for their lives, for the pup’s life, running, hiding, sweeping the room…

He can smell it now. Now that things have calmed; now that they’re standing closer; now that the boy’s hood is down. 

Omega.

And not just that.

Dick backs off a few paces, hands up and facing out, clearing the pathway so the boy doesn’t feel trapped in a corner.

Then when Red deems his distance acceptable, the omega starts tossing the bed and rearranging things haphazardly into a messy nest, pleasant, spiced honey scent turning warm and starting to thicken the air.

Shit. 

Dick’s trapped in this room with an infant and an omega entering the more intense stages of heat while the minions of a villain crazy enough to kidnap the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul scour the island for them. How on earth is he going to find them a way out _and_ protect a defenseless omega and pup?

And more importantly, how is he going to stay sane, trapped in this tiny room, unable to air it out, with an in-heat omega who smells cozy and homey and doesn’t have access to the toys he might need to make it through his cycle with minimum discomfort?

How in the _fuck_ is Dick going to manage to keep his hands—and his knot—to himself?

————————————-

He doesn’t. 

That’s the answer.

Dick lasts a whole three hours of that downright delicious scent—the scent brings to mind towers of books and the golden grounds of the Manor in the autumn—getting more and more intense. 

For three whole hours, Dick forces himself to sit in the armchair by the window and turn a blind eye to the writhing assassin on the bed (while his other eye keeps sneaking peeks). Three fucking hours of trying and failing to tune out increasingly desperate, needy moans and frustrated whines. Three agonizing hours of having nothing better to do than imagine the way the slick he can smell has darkened the fabric between Red’s legs; the way Dick would like to help the other boy out of his clothing, knowing the fabric must feel miserable against the overheated, hypersensitive skin; wonders if the skin is smooth or scarred; imagines how it looks flushed and glistening with sweat.

It’s the image of a slick, tight, pink cunt stretched wide around his knot, pulsing rhythmically, milking him for every drop of cum… it’s that pretty picture that has Dick groaning and getting to his feet. 

He’s been hard for hours now and his gut aches with need as he approaches the bed and sees Red’s hand down his trousers, hips rolling against the mattress as he looks for a friction and fulfillment he won’t find.

Still, as much as he may feel like one right now, Dick is not an animal. 

“Hey,” he hums, lightly resting a hand on the omega’s shoulder to get his attention. “Do you— _ahem_ —do you want… help?”

Red doesn’t hesitate. He nods vigorously, a high, pleading whine escaping past the hard shell of his mask.

Dick reaches for that stupid thing, wanting to see the face beneath. He’s been curious ever since he fought the silent, crimson-clad ghost on Infinity Island a month ago, and if he’s going to help the kid through his heat… well, he really wants to know.

But Red makes a sound of objection and turns his head away. 

“N-no,” he stammers. “M-master says… never.”

His voice is rough from disuse and these are the first words Dick has ever heard him speak. He realizes he’d been operating under the assumption that Red was mute.

Dick finds himself wondering what color the omega’s eyes are under those goggles; if the lids are hooded with lust; if there are tears of desperation.

“Ok,” Dick offers. “But we need to get you out of your clothes, all right? Or you’ll overheat and pass out. Is this your first heat?”

The boy shakes his head while Dick starts work on the clasps of his tunic before peeling off the black shirt beneath it.

“Have you ever, uh… have you ever had… company before?”

Dick is distracted by the reveal of the hot, smooth skin of Red’s abdomen, flushed pink and featuring far fewer scars than Dick was expecting of a League assassin. He almost misses the omega’s nod.

“Master… h-helps.”

Dick can’t help the way his face pinches into a scowl and a low growl rumbles out of his chest. _Of course._ Ra’s _helps_. 

Instead of flinching and bearing his throat the way most in-heat omegas would when faced with an angry alpha, Red squares up beneath Dick and growls back. 

And unlike most alphas, Dick isn’t insulted, he doesn’t feel the need to put the omega in his place. All it does is fan the flames of desire hotter in Dick’s belly. 

He backs off a couple inches to show he means no harm.

“Sorry,” Dick says softly. “I’m not upset at you. You’re just… young. And Ra’s is… not.”

The boy nods sagely and it’s so cute, Dick’s frown curves back up into an indulgent smile. He wishes, so badly, that he could see the omega’s face.

But he settles for the rest of him.

When he hooks his fingers under the waistband of the trousers, Dick leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Red’s belly. Then follows the path of newly exposed flesh with his lips as he pulls the fabric down.

Red kicks the garment off when it reaches his ankles and whimpers at the feel of Dick’s cooler mouth on the hot, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

That spiced honey scent is thicker now, so close to the uncovered source. It’s not that the smell is familiar, rather that it makes Dick feel and imagine familiar things. He feels drunk on it. Like a lazy, hazy day curled up in the Manor’s library with the afternoon sunlight streaming through the paned windows, glinting off the little particles of dust swirling in the air. 

Dick isn’t sure why the omega’s scent makes him so intensely nostalgic for home.

He sucks a mark onto that perfect thigh, losing himself further in the breathy little gasps of pleasure that whisper past the mask. 

A pleasant heat calls to him just inches away. Dick glances sideways, to the wet, shiny folds of Red’s cunt, the slick glistening on the omega’s cute little cock. 

With a groan, Dick gives in, leaning forward and sucking that small prick into his mouth. The whole thing fits easily and the weight is perfect against his tongue.

Red gasps and his hands fly to the back of Dick’s head, fingers tangling in the soft strands of Dick’s hair. 

Smiling to himself, Dick hollows his cheeks and tries to lick up every trace of slick. It tastes as good as it smells and Dick moans around the length in his mouth. 

He pulls off and sits back, just a inch or two, just enough that he can see. Then he reaches out, hands braced high on Red’s thighs, and uses his thumbs to pull the lips of the irresistible cunt open. 

Red whines softly, hips twitching up just as his entrance spasms in anticipation. 

Dick doesn’t waste any time. He shifts the omega’s legs up and over his shoulders and grips the boy’s waist. Then he dives in with the vigor of a starving man at a feast. He swipes his tongue up the slit, laps along the folds, licking up as much of that intoxicating substance as he can find. All while Red wriggles in his grip and pants heavily.

When there’s no more of the sweetness outside, Dick buries his tongue in the hot, eager opening, and enthusiastically sucks out more. 

The omega cries out and bucks up wildly. Slick spills into Dick’s mouth and he greedily drinks it up. 

Fuck, he could get addicted to that taste. To the feel of Red’s nails digging into his scalp as the omega holds on and does his best not to push Dick’s face deeper even though he obviously wants to. 

Probably Ra’s’ training, Dick thinks darkly. Can’t have an omega demanding anything from their alpha. 

Dick’s cock throbs traitorously.

He pulls back, licks a stripe up the underside of the boy’s little dick, lets the head slip into his mouth and gives one hard pull before backing off with a wet pop.

“Good boy,” Dick purrs at him. Red shivers at the words and Dick smiles; pets his hands down Red’s sides and up his thighs before pinning the omega’s wrists to the mattress. 

“Such a good omega,” he adds. It gets him another delightful shudder.

Slowly, he kisses his way up the boy’s belly, worrying little purple marks into the flushed skin as he goes. He pauses to nip and suck at a soft, puffy nipple, only to jerk back in surprise when something sweet flows into his mouth. 

He looks up at Red, again wishing he could see the other boy’s eyes, then casts a glance to the sleeping infant in the drawer.

Red isn’t just the pup’s bodyguard and rescuer, Dick realizes with a fuzzy, euphoric feeling building in his own chest. He’s the wet nurse. 

Who is this omega that he’s trusted so thoroughly with the Demon’s heir? With the Detective’s son? Ra’s is a proud and picky man. Who is the omega worthy of not only sharing his bed but receiving the best martial training in the world from an organization that, as far as Dick knows, has only ever taken on alphas?

Resolving to find out later, Dick smirks and latches back onto the omega’s nipple, pulling a gasp from lips Dick is imagining are bitten red. He doesn’t drink much; he’s not all that familiar with lactating omegas and he doesn’t want to take so much that the pup goes hungry later. 

But damn. It’s delicious, of course, sweeter than he would have ever thought, but it’s also… just so fucking hot, sucking on an omega’s tit and _drinking their milk_.

Eventually though, Red’s pleading whimpers and the needy, incessant roll of his hips against Dick’s painfully hard erection and already swelling knot, pull him back to the task at hand. 

He kisses up to the omega’s throat and has the overwhelming urge to bite down and claim. 

“N-no bites,” Red mutters, so breathy and soft that Dick, even this close to his face, can barely make out the words from behind the mask. 

Dick presses a kiss to the edge of the mask against Red’s jaw and moves their hands, pinning the omega’s wrists to either side of his head. 

He can’t help but note how bright, vivid crimson the boy’s forehead and throat are; how the fabric of his mask sucks in and out of the open mouth under it with each rapid, gasping breath; how his chest heaves up and down like he’s not getting enough air.

Whether Red likes it or not, whether Ra’s _approves_ or not, the omega isn’t going to be able to make it through even just this round without having to remove it, let alone his whole heat. If he doesn’t, he’s going to pass out and then Dick will have to do it just so the kid doesn’t suffocate. And that kind of feels like a greater invasion.

Not yet though. Hopefully the omega will do it himself when he gets too miserable.

“Ready?” He asks instead, releasing one of Red’s wrists to reach down and _finally_ free his achingly hard cock. The cool air of the room against his hot, sensitive flesh makes him groan and shiver. 

The way Red nods enthusiastically and keeps his arm where Dick put it, dissolves what little restraint Dick had left. 

He pushes into the omega’s tight, wet heat with an audible squelching sound that sends flames raging through him.

Red cries out, bucking his hips up to take Dick all the way in one swift stroke; the omega’s free hand darting up to try to get ahold of the alpha above him but Dick intercepts and pins it back to the bed with the other. 

Then they both freeze, mid motion, attention abruptly jerked to the nightstand, where the baby makes some irritated, fussy noises. 

Neither of them move, both holding their breath while the pup teeters on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. After several moments drag out to the point where Dick is grinding his teeth to stop himself from rutting into the tight, welcoming body beneath him, the infant stretches with a soft pur, sucks on a bit of the blanket, and drifts off again.

Dick gives Red a conspiratorial grin—again, cursing the mask… he’d never realized just how much he relies on someone’s face to guide him during sex—and shushes the boy. 

The omega nods and mimics the shushing sound. Then rolls his hips up against Dick, allowing the alpha’s cock to sink even deeper. 

With a choked off moan, Dick takes the hint and starts moving again.

It’s so fucking close to heaven. With that smell and that satiny warmth pulsing around him on every drive of his hips, clenching down every time he pulls out in an attempt to keep itself filled up, it’s the kind of shit poets write about and artists paint. 

Seriously, he feels like a horny teenager again, just figuring this stuff out. Any skill and finesse he’s acquired over the years and relationships he’s been in, completely goes out the window. He fucks Red desperately and erratically; sloppy and hard. It’s primal, his base instincts taking over completely.

Which is why he doesn’t notice that Red’s wriggling has become fraught until the omega is pulling against his grip, trying to speak.

“C-can’t… can’t…”

Dick can’t quite bring himself to fully stop moving, his hips keep rocking forward in short, aborted motions while he tries. But he peels his eyelids open—he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them—and looks down.

Red is… well, _bright red_ and definitely having trouble breathing. 

“You-you need to take the mask off,” Dick rasps, mouth dry and voice cracking.

The omega shakes his head. “Master ordered…”

Dick swallows, trying to work some moisture back into his throat. God, when was the last time and omega affected him this thoroughly? Ever?

Instead, he asks, “Does Ra’s make you wear it with him?”

Red pauses, then shakes his head again. “No…”

“Look,” Dick says, moving his hands from where he’s had a death grip on the omega’s wrists (feeling a little guilty about the red rings, already starting to purple) to tuck a strand of sweat-damp hair back before threading their fingers together. “You’ll never make it through your heat with that thing on. Do you think Ra’s would prefer you take it off so you can keep protecting his grandson, or pass out, and leave the pup with just me?”

They boy’s head cocks to one side, like he hadn’t considered that before. 

While Red thinks it over, Dick dips his head to mouth along his bared neck and collar bone. He releases the omega’s hands—positive the younger man will need them soon to remove the mask—in favor of slotting them in the curve of Red’s waist. Then Dick starts picking up the pace of his thrusts until he’s back to snapping his hips hard and fast. 

The way his quickly swelling knot snags and tugs at the soft, scorching hole is making his head spin. Spiced honey and the serene orange glow of a sun setting over the vibrant green grounds of the Wayne Estate eases the last of the tension out of his muscles. 

Fuck, he’s close. 

Above him, Red gasps and lets out a happy, contented moan and Dick smiles into the hot, pink skin of the omega’s chest. The sound was clearer. Unimpeded. 

That stupid mask is gone. Finally. 

Red’s hands cup loosely around the back of Dick’s neck, fingertips slipping into Dick’s hair.

At this point, it doesn’t even matter what the kid looks like. With that scent wrapped around him like a security blanket, Dick couldn’t care less. He’s in fucking heaven right now. 

He makes himself wait one more moment, gives a particularly rough thrust just to get another pretty noise. 

Then he presses a wet, open mouth kiss to the omega’s sternum, and looks up. 

Bright blue-green eyes watch him from under heavy lids lined with thick, dark lashes and lips, bitten red, are parted for heavy, ragged breaths. 

It’s almost exactly what he imagined. 

Except it’s all put together in a too familiar way. 

For a moment, Dick’s brain stalls. He thinks he might be hallucinating; the warm nostalgia he’s felt this whole time breathing in the omega’s scent, upping its game.

He slams into the kid harder than ever, his body seemingly going on without his mind as he gapes down at a face he knows.

A face he thought he’d never see again.

A face that twists in pleasure, eyes fluttering, plush lips wrapping around a word that sends a shiver down Dick’s spine and red hot desire boiling low in his belly.

“Gray-son...”

It’s said like a question, almost like a prayer. 

Dick blinks and everything snaps back into focus.

_“Jason?”_ He says in disbelief.

Jason _purrs_ and pushes his hips up to meet the alpha’s drive. 

Dick’s knot catches. 

He growls possessively, memories of stolen kisses and the fogged up windows of a batmobile overriding the shock for a moment. Dick roughly pulls Red- _Jason,_ further down onto his cock, stuffing the boy who’s supposed to be dead full, and filling him with his cum.

Jason’s cunt clenches around him in rhythmic pulses, greedily coaxing out every last drop of Dick’s seed. All while Dick jerks against him with short, staccato little thrusts, instinctively trying to fuck his release deeper into the omega to ensure successful breeding.

Wave after wave of warring emotions crash through him. Disbelief, relief, desperation, confusion.

How long has Jason been alive? Does he remember them? Does he know Dick? Jason said his name, so he must on some level. Does he remember Bruce? Does he know the pup he’s protecting is his father’s son, his own brother?

Dick snarls as rage roars to life in his gut.

How long has Ra’s had _Dick’s_ dead omega in his greedy clutches?

The red that colors Dick’s vision dissipates as quickly as it arrived with the sound of a low warning growl.

_Jason_ , preparing to defend himself from an angry alpha towering above him. 

The fury fades and Dick takes a few deep breaths to get his scent under control. 

“It’s ok,” he comforts, rubbing firm but gentle circles into Jason’s hips with his thumbs. “It’s not you. You were _perfect_.”

Jason _melts_ into the sheets with the compliment, tension pouring off him so thick it’s almost tangible. 

Dick takes the opportunity to shift them into a more comfortable position for waiting out his knot. 

It doesn’t take long for the omega’s… _Jason’s_ breathing to even out, a sure sign that he has dozed off. 

Jason’s _breathing_.

Dick had seen the body. 

And Jason is laying in his arms. 

_Breathing_.

Dick can feel Jason’s heart, still pounding quickly with excitement but starting to steady in his chest. 

He can feel Jason’s pulse on his lips as he nuzzles against the omega’s neck. 

Jason’s scent hadn’t settled. Before he died, he’d still had that clean, crisp smell of youth. 

Dick wants to drown in it now. 

It helps calm his racing mind. 

Which is good. He’s going to need all his wits to plan retribution for Ra’s without actually killing the bastard. 


End file.
